The Consequence Of Our Actions
by AlexCephon
Summary: (One-shot Fic.) Nobody is above consequence. Not even the girls of Hinata House. (M For safety.) [Please Read & Review positively.]


**_[Flashback - One Month Ago...]_**

 _"I'm leaving the Hinata Inn, and moving on with my life. I'm sick of being held to a stupid promise from my past that isn't even valid. Hinata Urashima is nothing to me now. Naru, did you know Hinata Urashima never told you how Mutsumi switched her promise with me to go to Tokyo University so you so you'd feel better as a kid? Well, yeah. Mutsumi told me everything, and Hinata Urashima wanted to keep it a secret so that she could integrate the Narusegawa family into the Urashima clan. Fucking disgusting..." Keitaro groaned as he pushed the last of the boxes filled with his possessions._

He looked down sadly at the gravel path leading to the stairway entrance before giving Naru one last smile and telling her she should move out of the home of his dishonourable ex-grandmother. As he reached the stairs, he left a small envelope for Shinobu, and another for Motoko before making his way to the taxi he had called for 20 minutes ago.

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

* * *

 _ **[Keitaro & Mutsumi's Fate]**_

It's been a month since Keitaro changed his name to Ryuji Kudo and had moved to Hokkaido after starting a treatment for Mutsumi's anaemia, leaving her fainting spells in the past and giving her a much healthier and care-free lifestyle. When Keitaro told Mutsumi of Hinata's refusal to allow him to evict those who attacked her own grandson, he also told him of her blackmail that if he tried to, he would be immediately ejected from the family.

Her betrayal was enough for Keitaro to give up trying to reason with her and sold the Inn on the market just a day before leaving. He left warning notes for Motoko and Shinobu so they wouldn't be too shocked, and even offered Shinobu a place in his new home if she needed a place to stay. Maybe she might take him up on the offer.

Once Keitaro was done explaining, Mutsumi was slightly saddened at the things that occurred but told him she would no longer keep things from him as she wanted to start over and rebuild their relationship.

* * *

 _ **[Mitsune/Kitsune's Fate]**_

After Keitaro had left, a female manager by the name of Karin Sakurako had shown up claiming she had bought the Inn from Keitaro. After she had taken over and she noticed Mistune was not paying any rent, she took legal action to have her removed from the inn and banned from entry until all the debts are paid off.

Mitsune took residence at a bartender's home from a local bar in Hinata City, his name Takumi Gajoki. Unfortunately for her, he attacked her after she tried to steal his money, and she wound up in jail. She has yet to be sentenced for Sexual harassment and petty theft.

* * *

 _ **[Naru's Fate]**_

After verifying Keitaro's information with Mutsumi, Naru was slightly upset, but she knew it was unavoidable from where she was. All those savage attacks on Keitaro slowly killed his feelings for her, and her fear of men stemming from her abusive stepfather who raped her had clouded her true feelings for Keitaro. She didn't know what she had until she lost it.

She realised it; she loved Keitaro. It was too late now, though, as he was now with Mutsumi. Moving back home with her sister and reporting her stepfather to the police, she made preparations to the final chapter of her life.

She made her way to her room and left a note on the desk. After that, she stepped on the chair, and...

* * *

 _ **[Motoko's Fate]**_

After the events with Naru and Kitsune, Motoko decided to return to Kyoto and try to move on. When she returned home, however, it was revealed that Keitaro had told Tsuroko of Motoko's attacks and showed him the many scars and bruises he kept hidden under makeup. Motoko was questioned heavily that night, but instead of denying and justifying her attacks, she confessed and sat solemnly in front of the family council as they passed judgement.

Motoko's punishment? She was no longer heir to the Aoyama family dojo but was not stricken from the family register. In return for being kept as a family member, Motoko was told to make reparation with Keitaro. She would be his guardian until Tsuroko felt the debt of honour was paid.

* * *

 _ **[Shinobu's Fate]**_

Being offered a place to live after the collapse of the peace of Hinata Inn, Shinobu happily took Keitaro and Mutsumi up on it. While living with Mutsumi and Keitaro, she was enrolled in a special school for chefs in training; Yukina Oshiro Culinary School for gifted chefs.

While leaving school one day she sees Kitsune being led out of the Hinata by two police women. She expected Kitsune couldn't keep up her trickery anymore. It finally came back to bite her.

* * *

 _ **[Suu's Fate]**_

Kaolla Suu had been keeping her weaponised robots in her room, and the Japanese government and MolMol were both informed of her many attacks on Keitaro and the experiments she subjected him to. The JSDF (Japanese Special Defence Forces) were deployed to detain her and destroy all her weapons. To this day, she is being held in a maximum-security mental facility for the criminally insane due to her lack of empathy.

* * *

 _The moral of the story is; **"You can never be above consequence."**_


End file.
